


Tribute to the Golden God

by therobotjane



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, First time with a man, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mac finally gives in, Religious Conflict, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therobotjane/pseuds/therobotjane
Summary: Mac is conflicted. He has been for years. But after all the gang has been through, he's finally ready to face it. After getting some advice from Cricket, he confronts Dennis with the crush that's been eating him alive for over a decade.Dennis loves feeling powerful. And what's more of a power trip than some closet case begging for it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to write in the vulgar tone of Always Sunny was a lot of fun! I hope you all like my gross MacDennis smut~

“What do you want, asshole?” Cricket’s impatient voice was rough, damaged during the totally sweet wrestling show that the gang had put on for the troops.

Mac didn’t make eye contact as he said, “I, uh, need some...religious advice.”

Cricket _glared_. “Not a priest anymore, dickwad. You and your friends saw to that, remember?”

“Uh, yeah,” Mac mumbled. “But like, I can’t go to my church to talk about this and you’re the only priest I know…”

“Not. A. Priest. Anymore.” Cricket took a drag from his cigarette and very intentionally turned his back on the other man.

Mac grabbed the bum by the shoulder, turning him back around. “Jesus, Cricket, why are you being such a dick?” he nearly shouted. He was getting angry, which wasn’t difficult to accomplish under the best circumstances. And he was already on edge.

Cricket just looked at the hand on his shoulder with detached irritation. “Last night, I stabbed a man with a screwdriver because he took my sandwich. Do you think I’m afraid of _you_?”

Suddenly, Mac wasn’t sure how to react. Which just pissed him off more. His fingers tightened on Cricket’s shoulder and he pulled back his fist, which was only trembling slightly.

One pale eyebrow arched, Cricket shook his head and sighed. “Fine, fine. What the hell do you want?”

Mac dropped his hands. “I need to confess.”

“Twenty bucks.” Cricket folded his arms across his chest and leaned back against the alley wall, waiting.

“What? That’s bullshit!”

“Then take your sins somewhere else, douchebag.” Cricket chuckled, low and raspy.

Mac dug in his pocket and pulled out a rumpled twenty then balled it up and threw it at Cricket’s head. “Asshole,” he grumbled.

“Much better,” said Cricket, his grin exposing his missing tooth. He took a deep breath and his smile turned soft and peaceful. When he spoke, his voice was calm and soothing. “Go on, my child,” he said. “The Lord is listening.”

“The Bible says being gay is wrong,” Mac blurted out, looking anywhere but Cricket’s serene blue eyes. “Right?”

Cricket gave Mac a long, appraising look. “Ah,” he said eventually. “Suddenly a lot of things make sense.”

“What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?” snapped Mac, meeting Cricket’s eyes with his meanest stare. He hoped that the fear that was coiling inside his stomach didn’t show.

“Look, Mac, first of all, you’re the worst Catholic I’ve ever met. In my entire life. Second, the Bible was written by goat herders, a looooong time ago. If you believe that it’s the divine word of God, you still have to accept that it was filtered through a bunch of dudes that didn’t know shit.” Cricket ran his hand through his hair, regaining his composure, and gave Mac the same advice he’d have given any one of his parishioners. “God _is_ Love, Mac. He would never punish you for feeling love or desire. God understands that it’s human nature. It’s how He made us.”

Mac searched Cricket’s face, looking for the mocking that was sure to be there. But, for the first time, he saw Cricket...Matthew, he mentally corrected himself...as the person he was. A kind and gentle soul who had been completely screwed over.

Cricket smiled, gently, and laid one hand on Mac’s shoulder, a gesture of understanding. “God still loves you, Ronald. He always will.” With small squeeze, he let his hand drop. “If you believe in that stuff, anyway. Maybe work on being nicer to people and worry less about wanting to fuck your roommate.”

“ _Dude!_ ” Mac shouted, indignant. His cheeks were burning, he needed to get out of there, immediately. He shot Cricket one more dirty look before turning on his heel and storming off.

***

Mac paced around the front room of the apartment that he and Dennis shared. Five steps one way, drop and do ten pushups, five paces in the other, ten more pushups, repeat. He was full of nervous, horrible energy and, for once, wearing himself out exercising wasn’t helping much. With an exasperated noise, he gave up and sat down to do some concentration curls.

Which still didn’t help.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what he was going to say to Dennis. Should he even say anything?

_Dude, you know all the times I’ve busted into your room when you were with a girl? It wasn’t them I was trying to see naked._

No, that was gross and weird.

_So, that time I tried to kiss you…_

Nope, that was pathetic.

_Look, you’re super hot and really lean and toned and…_

Mac forced himself through five more curls, screaming the entire time, before switching hands.

***

By the time Dennis came home, Mac had worked himself into a frenzy. He was still sweat-covered from his workout and in the middle of scrubbing the kitchen floor on his hands and knees when Dennis strolled in, stopped dead, and asked, “What...the hell are you doing?”

Mac dropped the scrub brush he’d been holding and sat back on his heels, a wide, manic smile on his face. “Cleaning the kitchen! What are you doing?”

“Watching a crazy person scrub my floor, apparently.” Dennis shook his head and tossed his keys on the coffee table. Then, without hesitation, he walked across the gleaming floor with his shoes still on to grab a beer out of the fridge.

Mac opened his mouth to protest then just hung his head. Standing, he muttered, “Whatever, I don’t even care about the stupid floor anyway. Beer me.”

Dennis tossed a bottle over his shoulder, without really looking. Mac caught it with the ease of having gone through the motion a thousand times.

Without another word, Dennis wandered off into the living room, sinking onto the couch and turning on the TV. Mac stopped in the doorway between the kitchen and front room. He took a sip of his beer, then another, longer pull. Everything about Dennis drove him nuts. From his stupid polo shirts to his dumb fluffy hair to the way his lips pursed around his beer bottle…

“Dude.” Dennis shot him an annoyed glance.

Mac had the urge to bail. To go to the gym, get his pump on, like he had so many times before. Or, at least, go to the gym and sulk in one of the massage chairs. In fact, he had his mouth hanging open, the words sitting on his tongue, but what actually came out was, “Cricket says God still loves me.”

After a few long moments of silence, during which Dennis was clearly waiting for clarification of some kind, he said, “Uh, yeah, you’re gonna have to back up several steps because I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Well, fuck. Mac could feel his cheeks getting hot. It was time to bail, it really was. But Dennis turned to face him, leaning forward with an elbow on one knee, his pretty blue-grey eyes full of...not concern. It was never concern, with Dennis. Curiosity, maybe.

“...are you going to say anything or just stand there with your mouth open?”

Mac couldn’t find the words. Really, even accepting that he was attracted to his best friend was new. He’d buried it so deep for so long.

Eventually, Dennis just rolled his eyes and turned back to the TV. Under his breath, barely audible, he muttered, “...find a use for that mouth...”

Barely believing his ears, Mac replied, “Okay.”

Without even looking up, Dennis asked, “What?”

“You could...” Mac choked again. He really should leave, go to the gym before this got any worse and... He took a deep breath. “Look, Dennis, this isn’t easy but...” Another deep breath. “Don’t give me shit over this...” Deep breath. “But I think you’re hot.”

“I know,” Dennis said casually, taking another swig of his beer.

“What?” Mac realized his voice was getting loud, so he consciously lowered it and repeated himself. “What?”

“Dude, you’ve had the hots for me for years. You can’t even be in the same room as me without fondling everything vaguely phallic in your vicinity. Why do you think I had to start hiding all the pens?”

Mac realized he’d been subconsciously stroking the neck of his beer bottle and immediately dropped his hand.

“I mean, I can’t blame you. I am incredibly attractive and, let’s be honest here, I have a _great_ dick.” Dennis leaned back on the couch, eyes still on the TV, and cupped himself for emphasis with the hand that wasn’t holding his beer.

Mac felt like throwing up. Had he been that obvious? Christ, that was pathetic. Dennis had known all along? All the times he’d needed something from the bathroom while Dennis was showering...all the times he’d jerked off in his room while Dennis was banging some girl... Shit. He swallowed the rush of saliva that hit his mouth.

“So…” Dennis began, persistently not giving Mac his attention. “What do you want to do with this monster?”

Eyes wide, Mac stared at Dennis. He couldn’t help but notice that his friend was hard. Dennis’ khakis really didn’t hide much. He ran his tongue over his suddenly dry lips, biting down on his lower lip to prevent something stupid from coming out of his mouth.

_I want you to fuck my face, Dennis Reynolds. I want to give you the sloppiest blowjob ever. I want your jizz in my mouth. I want to fuck your tight little ass. I want to make you jizz like a hundred times._

Mac took a shuddering breath and a sip of his beer.

“Well?” Dennis’ hand moved up and down the bulge in his pants almost lazily.

_Eh, fuck it._ Mac crossed the room and sat his beer on the coffee table. Not letting himself think about what he was about to do, he shoved the table away from the couch with one foot, then got on his knees between Dennis’ legs.

Dennis arched an eyebrow at him, still perfectly calm. “Tell me what you want,” he said, softly, but it wasn’t a request.

“Dennis...” Mac started, but his couldn’t make the words come out.

“Go on. Tell me.” Dennis stopped stroking himself and undid his belt. “Tell me exactly...” He unzipped his khakis and pulled out his cock. “...what gay shit you want to do with my dick.”

Dennis’ turn of phrase made a tiny spark of anger flare up in Mac’s chest. But Christ it was hard to pay attention to bullshit like that with Dennis looking down at him, that same look of detached curiosity in his eyes, and Dennis’ _really_ nice dick only inches from his face.

Mac cleared his throat, swallowed, and tried again. “I...I want to blow you,” Mac managed, his voice sounding very small compared to its usual volume and confidence.

“Mmmm,” Dennis nearly purred his assent. He leaned forward enough to set down his beer, then eased back again. His delicate fingers trailed down the side of Mac’s face before cupping the other man’s chin. Tilting his head as if he was observing something vaguely interesting, he pushed his thumb into Mac’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue, forcing his jaw open. “There. Open wide for me...”

Mac was afraid he’d jizz in his pants before he’d even touched the Golden God. It was so much easier to just shut his mind off and let Dennis take control. There were questions he wanted to ask but they could wait. The drops of precum that adorned the head of Dennis’ dick were making his mouth water.

Dennis hooked his thumb in Mac’s mouth and used it to pull him closer. “Look at you. You want it bad, don’t you?” he asked, low and even.

Mac nodded, looking very much like a deer in headlights.

“Good. _Very_ good.” Dennis’ lips quirked into the barest smile. “I’m glad that you can finally admit it.” He released his grip on Mac’s jaw and pulled his thumb out of the other man’s mouth, slowly, caressing Mac’s lips.

With a shiver, Mac darted his tongue out to lick Dennis’ thumb before it was completely removed.

Dennis kept his eyes locked on Mac’s as he wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a couple of completely unnecessary strokes. Unnecessary, aside from the fact that it made Mac whimper.

“I know you’ve never done this before so try not to feel too pressured. I’m sure your enthusiasm will make up for your lack of experience, more or less. Just don’t use your teeth and--”

Mac cut Dennis off. “Dude, I have gotten a BJ or two, I know the basics, it’s not like I’m a virgin.” He knew he sounded like a pissy kid but his pride was already taking a internal beating, he didn’t need outside help.

Dennis used his grip on the base of his shaft to guide the head of his cock to Mac’s lips. “Shhh...” He rubbed it back and forth, teasing the other man, smearing his precum all over. “I know, sweetheart. But I _am_ the first one to fuck your mouth.” He cupped his other hand on the back of Mac’s head, tangling his fingers in the dark hair. Agonizingly slowly, he slid between the other man’s lips. Dennis shuddered. Getting his dick into Mac after all these years was almost as satisfying as banging some barely legal, unused pussy.

His mouth filled with cock, Mac groaned. He really didn’t want to finish, untouched, in his pants, but _fuck_ Dennis tasted awesome. He’d spent his entire life talking himself out of wanting dick and even his recent wavering on the subject hadn’t prepared him for how much he’d _like_ it. He dug his fingers into Dennis’ muscular thighs and let his brain shut off. All he could focus on was the silken skin against his tongue, the salty taste in his mouth, the thick cock trying to make its way down his throat.

Dennis let go of Mac’s hair and stretched out his arms across the back of the couch, settling into a more comfortable position to watch Mac facefuck himself stupid with his dick. And, really, it was a hell of a sight. He followed the other man’s movements with the same distant interest that he gave basically everything. After a few minutes of sloppy, moaning, hot action, he came to the conclusion that this was _definitely_ more satisfying than some college chick. Mac, who had been so far in the closet that he had come out the other side into some really nasty homophobia, was sucking his dick like his life depended on it. And, as he frequently was, Dennis was right. Mac’s enthusiasm did make up for lack of technique.

Plus, it was nice to be able to skip demonstrating his worth, having ostensibly already done so over years of friendship, and get straight to the engaging physically.

But Dennis was getting close to the finish line and, while he didn’t normally warn his partners, that felt...rude...with his best friend. Gasping, he said, “Mac, I’m about to...”

Mac pulled back, working Dennis with his hands, long enough to meet those blue-gray eyes. When he saw the look of disappointment there, his words nearly tripped over each other with their urgency. “Christ, Dennis, are you? Shit.” He knew he looked pathetic like this, some little faggot loser, begging for cock, but Dennis was about to cum. For him. “Fucking choke me with it.”

The smile that tugged at Dennis’ generous mouth wasn’t a particularly friendly one but right then, Mac didn’t care. He went back to work on the cock in front of him, slippery with his spit, hard as a rock, and about to...

Dennis tangled his fingers in Mac’s hair and made a fist. Holding the other man’s head as still as he could, he thrust into Mac’s throat, ignoring the gagging sounds that came from his friend, no, that was a lie, _enjoying_ them. With a shout, he was cumming, spurting his load into Mac’s tight, constricting, choking throat and _goddamn_ it felt good.

Once his release was finished, Dennis let go of Mac’s hair, leaving it sticking up in every direction. Mac sat back on his heels, gasping for air, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, coughing, tears in his eyes.

Dennis tilted his head. “You know, Mac, I never noticed how attractive you are.”

Thirsty for approval, Mac took the compliment at its face value, not bothering to analyze why Dennis would bring it up right then.

“Huh.” Dennis looked genuinely surprised at this revelation. For about five seconds. He shrugged and tucked his dick back into his pants before turning his attention back to the TV.

Mac was at a loss. His throat hurt. His lips felt swollen and hot. Christ, his sinuses hurt, from gagging. And now that Dennis’ attention was elsewhere, leaving him still trying to catch his breath, his cock aching and painful, shame was starting to creep in. What had he just done? He’d sucked off his roommate, that’s what he did. He’d let another guy blow a load in his mouth. And he’d _liked_ it. But Dennis was acting like nothing much had happened. Dennis was calm and relaxed like Dennis always fucking was and suddenly Mac was pissed. He was pissed that he’d put himself out there like that, pissed that he’d been such a fucking _loser_ and such a fucking _faggot_ and Dennis was just sitting there, calm as could fucking be, without a care in the world and...

“Oh, will you please stop looking at me like that as if I can’t read every expression that crosses your face?” Dennis rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Mac. “You’re a mess,” he said, a flat statement, with a small hint of disdain.

Suddenly, Mac was pushing Dennis back on the couch with one hand and fumbling with the TV remote with the other. The television clicked off just as Mac pressed his mouth to Dennis’, clumsy and urgent. He dropped the remote and moved that hand to the other man’s hip, grasping, while he ground his dick against Dennis’ thigh. He forced his tongue into his friend’s mouth, wanting, perversely, for Dennis to taste his own jizz.

When he drew back to breathe, he was surprised to feel Dennis’ hands move up his back before settling on his shoulders, keeping him close. Even more surprising was the fire in his friend’s eyes and the pleased smirk on the other man’s lips.

Dennis ran his teeth over his bottom lip in a gesture that was intentionally sensual. “Daddy likes,” he murmured. He could already feel himself getting hard again. Silently, he was thankful that he hadn’t yet peaked. That he could go multiple times in a row. Because the hurt desperation in Mac’s eyes was erotic as hell.

“Oh, you like that?” Mac asked, his hand tightening on Dennis hip, the other still pushing his friend into the couch cushions.

“Mhmm.” Dennis grinned. God, he loved the level of control he had. “Show me how bad you want it, sweetheart,” he whispered against Mac’s mouth, giving him a look that was pure sex. The blowjob had been nice, absolutely, but he wanted to see how far Mac would go. And, if he was honest with himself, he liked it a little rough, sometimes, which the young women he usually fucked weren’t very good at.

Mac moved in for another messy kiss, hungry for the man he’d had a crush on since high school, whether he’d admitted it to himself or not. When Dennis met his mouth with equal passion, he couldn’t help the low, needy growl that rumbled in his throat.

“Christ,” Mac gasped, moving his mouth to Dennis’ chiseled jaw, then down his neck in a series of kisses that were so rough that they bordered on bites. But every time he let his teeth graze skin, Dennis would buck against him. He sat up long enough to pull the other man’s shirt off over his head, tossing it haphazardly at the TV that had so recently competed with him for attention.

“Go ahead, Mac. Take it all in,” said Dennis, all cocky confidence as he put his hands behind his head, showing off his arms, shoulders, and pecs. He even flexed his stomach so that the vague outline of his six-pack would be visible. One didn’t want to be _too_ muscular, after all. One had to maintain the illusion of not having to work very hard in order to be sexy, which was...

Dennis’ thoughts scattered as Mac ran his teeth over one of his nipples.

If Dennis was being honest with himself, he hadn’t really expected Mac to be very good. At anything. At first, he had only been indulging his roommate’s pitiful crush because making someone that was so firmly in the closet suck his dick had been a power trip. But now that Mac’s strong fingers were digging into his waist and filthy, intense kisses were moving back up to his neck...

Dennis bumped his chin against Mac’s forehead to get his attention. “Come on, sweetheart. Tell Daddy what you need.”

Mac searched Dennis’ face, looking for mockery in those pretty eyes, but all he found was heat. He swallowed, hard, and let the words that had been lurking in the back of his mind for God only knew how long come tumbling out. “I need to fuck you, Dennis.” He ran his hand up the other man’s side, to come to rest his perfect jaw. “Be inside you.” His thumb trailed down Dennis’ neck, putting just the slightest pressure on his windpipe. Mac couldn’t believe what was coming out of his mouth but, Christ, it had needed to be said for so long. “I’m _going_ to fuck you, Dennis. Fuck you like the slut you are.”

Dennis’ eyebrows came together and a soft _unf_ escaped him. “My room?”

“Hell yes. I want this on tape.”

Mac nearly tripped over his own feet trying to get off the couch and pull off his shirt at the same time. 

Dennis, on the other hand, stood with grace and dignity, shedding his clothes as he went, until he was in nothing but a pair of red briefs. “Well, come on,” he said over his shoulder, reveling in the fact that Mac was stumbling to follow him. He stopped in the doorway to his bedroom and hooked his thumbs in the band of his briefs, tugging them down just a few inches. Just enough to flash the top of his ass.

“ _Fuuuuuck_...” Mac groaned, finally making it to Dennis, wrapping his arms around the other man’s narrow waist from behind. “Christ, Dennis, you...” He nibbled on Dennis’ ear, his neck, his shoulder. “I can’t believe...”

Dennis reached his hands back to grab Mac’s hips and pull them together. “Hush, sweetheart,” he murmured, nuzzling his head against the side of the other man’s face. He very deliberately arched his back, pressing his ass against the hard cock that was grinding against him. It had been a while since he’d taken a dick but, hell, it wasn’t like it was his first time.

Mac’s senses were getting foggy. The taste of Dennis’ skin, the smell of his hair product and expensive cologne, the way his firm ass was pushed up against his dick… All of his thoughts of consequences had flown when Dennis made it clear he wanted it too. The fact that all of the blood from his brain was occupied elsewhere probably didn’t hurt. “Don’t make me wait any longer, Dennis,” Mac whined in his friend’s ear. “Please.”

He couldn’t see the nasty, self-satisfied grin on Dennis’ face, with his tongue running up the other man’s neck.

Dennis stepped out of his friend’s embrace and turned, taking one of Mac’s hands in his own, and walked backward toward the bed. Mac’s eyes roamed over his perfect body, taking it all in, and Dennis let him enjoy the view. When the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed, he stopped, and _slowly_ pulled off his briefs, leaving him standing nude, in all his glory.

Mac folded his arms across his chest, gripping his own biceps, almost hugging himself, he was so overwhelmed. Sure, he’d seen Dennis naked before, but never like this. Never hard and giving him bedroom eyes. Suddenly Mac felt very small and ugly and...unworthy.

Tilting his head, Dennis seemed to notice the shift in Mac’s demeanor. He closed the space between them, his hands easily unbuttoning Mac’s jeans. “Don’t hesitate now, sweetheart,” he murmured. He reached down the front of his friend’s boxers, wrapping his slender fingers around Mac’s shaft. “I know you want it.” Dennis breathed in as Mac whimpered, drawing power from the neediness of it. He leaned in, his lips almost touching Mac’s, his eyes locked on his friend’s frantic brown orbs. “I want it, too. But _you_ have to give it to me.”

_The Golden God wanted his dick._ That was all Mac could process right then. In one motion, his lifted Dennis up, hooking the other man’s legs around his waist, and stepped forward, dumping them both onto the bed. They fell together with a _thump_ but Mac couldn’t be bothered to care. He shifted Dennis’ legs so he could push down his pants, not even taking the time to kick them all the way off. With a twist of his wrist, he smeared his own precum all over the head of his cock, making it slippery.

Dennis chuckled. “Baby, I have lube in the drawer right over...” His words cut off with a gasp.

Mac couldn’t wait any longer. He pushed himself into Dennis’ entrance, his cock slick with his own fluids. And, Christ, Dennis opened up for him immediately, letting him ease in, inch by inch. He lowered his torso, until their bodies were flush, and kissed his friend, his Golden God, deeply. Nearly as deeply as his dick was buried in that perfect ass. He could feel Dennis’ cock, hard and hot, rubbing against his stomach.

Shuddering, Mac nearly growled, “You did want this, didn’t you?” When Dennis’ only response was a choked sort of moan, Mac continued. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Dennis really, _really_ had not expected Mac to be this good. But then, he supposed his friend did have experience in this department, having fucked the tranny for a while. Mac’s cock was hitting all the right places, hard enough to feel amazing but not enough to hurt. “...wanted you...to come to me...” he gasped between thrusts.

“Dennis...” Mac began, then thrusted particularly hard, hard enough to make Dennis moan. He could feel the other man’s dick twitching against him. “...you are _such_ a little bitch.” Mac nearly lost it when his words made Dennis’ already tight entrance contract around his dick.

Dennis nodded. No point denying it. “But I’m irresistible,” he said, his voice all breathy with need. “And that’s why you’re going to cum inside me, Mac.” He squeezed Mac’s waist with his legs, encouraging the other man to get deeper. “Because I’m perfect and you can’t help yourself.” Mac’s cock slid in another inch or so, stretching him, getting to all the places that rarely got touched. “Mmmm, that’s it,” Dennis purred. He was back in complete control, after recovering from the surprise of Mac being a good lay.

Mac pushed himself up, his shoulders giving a little ache of protest after the hundreds of pushups he’d done earlier, so he could see more of Dennis panting and sweating underneath him. Even though the Golden God was breathing hard, even though his cock was freely dripping, Dennis still had this strange composure that had been making Mac both horny and pissed off for over a decade. He pounded into Dennis’ eager body, unsure of how much longer he could last.

“That’s it,” Dennis mumbled, “Show me how bad you’ve wanted to fuck me.” He reached between their bodies and grabbed his dick, jerking himself in rhythm with Mac’s thrusts. “Oh, sweetheart...such a good boy...”

With a grunt, Mac shifted so he could grab Dennis’ hands and pin them above his head, pushing their bodies together so his stomach was pressed against his friend’s cock once again.

Dennis twisted his wrists in Mac’s grip, not really struggling. “Mmm, I like it when you’re rough, baby,” he gasped, smiling.

“Dennis... _fuck_...I’m getting close...”

Dennis’ smile turned into a satisfied, cocky little smirk. “Do it, sweetheart.”

Mac could feel himself teetering on the edge, heat building in his lower stomach. He worked his cock in and out of Dennis’ sweet little ass almost desperately. His sloppy kisses covered the other man’s neck and shoulder without inhibition, sucking, biting, licking, hungry. Dennis wriggled his wrists out of his grip and Mac let him, too focused on the orgasm that was about to hit him.

Dennis tangled his fingers into Mac’s hair and _pulled_. “Now,” he said, no, _commanded_.

The bedroom around him, the perfect man below him, everything went red-and-black-and-white for a split second as Mac began to cum. A bone-deep shout came from his throat, a sound he’d never heard himself make. He’d been jerking off since he was a kid, and it wasn’t like he was a virgin, but this...this was unlike anything he’d ever felt. And Dennis’ eager body was taking every inch of him, every drop of jizz, and _Christ_ Dennis was cumming too, making a hot sticky mess of their stomachs, the tension of his orgasm squeezing Mac’s cock until they were both completely and utterly spent.

Mac collapsed, his shoulders shaking and giving out.

Dennis wrapped his arms around Mac’s shuddering form, petting his hair, placing gentle kisses on his cheek and forehead. “You did so good, sweetheart,” he murmured, soft and affectionate, a tone he’d mastered with years of practice. “And I’m so proud of you, that you finally had the courage to show me how badly you’ve always needed me.”

Nodding, still trying to gather his scattered thoughts, Mac mumbled something that could’ve been either “ _thank you_ ” or “ _fuck you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The Next Day]  
> “Woah, hey, Dennis! Looks like you had some fun last night,” Frank said, pointing at the huge hickey on Dennis’ neck.
> 
> Dennis smirked. “Yeah, just some little slut that couldn’t get enough of me.”
> 
> Mac suddenly took a very intense interest in the stock below the bar.
> 
> [A Few Weeks Later]  
> Dee pulled open the drawer in Dennis’ room, looking for a specific tape to use as blackmail. “Nancy...Nancy…” Her fingers scrolled through the alphabet. “Hey, Dennis? Why’s there a tape in here labeled ‘Mac’?”


End file.
